


Karkat (Do You Wanna Watch A RomCom?)

by callousTenacity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, Lyrical Rewrite, M/M, davekat - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousTenacity/pseuds/callousTenacity
Summary: I was requested by a friend to do a DaveKat version of this song, so here is another revamped/rewritten version of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? from Frozen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [* means that the line was left unchanged]

**Karkat:**  
STRIDER? 

**(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)***  
DO YOU WANNA WATCH A ROMCOM?  
COME ON, LET’S GO AND CHILL.  
I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE *  
COME OUT THIS BLOCK  
IT’S LIKE YOU’VE GONE AWAY *

WE USED TO BEST BROS  
AND NOW WE’RE NOT *  
I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHY *

DO YOU WANNA WATCH A ROMCOM?  
IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE MOULIN ROUGE…

**Dave:**  
go away, karkat

**Karkat:**  
(okay, bye…)*

**(Knocking)***

**Karkat:**  
DO YOU WANNA WATCH A ROMCOM?  
OR DRAW WITH CHALK AROUND THE HALLS?  
I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE *  
I’VE STARTED TALKING TO *  
LALONDE TO FILL THE VOID!  
**(HANG IN THERE, ROSE!)**  
IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY *  
EVEN WITH THE MAYOR

JUST WAITING FOR YOU OUT HERE…  
**(Crickets: Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp)**

**(Orchestral)**

**(Partly Crying)**

**Karkat:**  
**(Knocking)**  
STRIDER.  
PLEASE, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE *  
ROSE IS ASKING ME WHERE YOU’VE BEEN  
SHE SAYS, “BE PATIENT,” AND I’M TRYING TO  
I’M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU*  
JUST LET ME IN*

WE ALWAYS HAD EACH OTHER  
NOW IT’S ME AND MAYOR  
WHERE DID THIS ALL GO WRONG?

(do you wanna end our friendship?)  
**(Sniffling)**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [deviantArt](http://mirthful-suffering.deviantart.com/art/Karkat-Do-You-Wanna-Watch-A-RomCom-585623154) and [tumblr](http://trash-kam.tumblr.com/post/137694162079/karkat-do-you-wanna-watch-a-romcom).
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
